


Weihnachtsduft

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Quark wittert Profit ...





	Weihnachtsduft

**Author's Note:**

> Trekzember - Prompt 3 ("Was ist das für ein Gestank?")
> 
> Tausend Dank an Amber für die Beta in letzter Minute!

„Was ist das für ein Gestank?“, fragte Quark niemand Bestimmtes, als er an diesem Nachmittag das Promenadendeck betrat. Der Geruch war ihm durchaus schon vorher aufgefallen, sobald er sein Quartier verlassen hatte, aber er fand, dass er hier ganz besonders penetrant war.

„Weihrauch“, antwortete ihm Keiko O’Brien, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Sie sah den Ferengi-Geschäftsmann mit einem Lächeln an, das kleine Grübchen in ihren Wangen hinterließ und hob nach einem Moment ihre Tochter Molly auf den Arm. „Das duftet schön. Stimmt’s, Molly?“ Ihre kleine Tochter nickte nur und schmiegte sich wortlos an die Halsbeuge ihrer Mutter.

Das Kind hatte noch keine eigene Meinung, wie Quark feststellte, und stimmte blindlings der Meinung seiner Mutter zu.

„Es riecht abscheulich!“, widersprach Quark brüsk und ließ die Frau des Chefingenieurs einfach auf der Promenade stehen. Kopfschüttelnd und vor sich hin schimpfend setzte er den Weg zu seinem Etablissement fort. Dort traf ihn beinahe der Schlag, als er die zwei riesigen, leuchtenden Schneemänner entdeckte, die den Eingang zu seiner Bar flankierten. „Was soll das?“ Die Frage galt seinem Neffen, der die Schneemänner augenscheinlich dort aufgestellt hatte. „Räum die sofort wieder weg!“

„Onkel ...“ Nog drehte sich zu Quark herum und schenkte ihm ein nervöses und fast schon ängstliches Lächeln. „Das kann ich nicht machen. Befehl des Captains. Wir sollen die Station übers Wochenende weihnachtlich schmücken.“

Quark riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Schlimm genug, dass Nog inzwischen Kadett an der Akademie der Sternenflotte war und diese abscheuliche Uniform tragen musste, die ihm so gar nicht stand. Nein, er war auch noch Captain Siskos Befehl unterstellt und gehorchte nicht länger dem Familienoberhaupt, welches hier auf der Station selbstverständlich er war! Das war einfach ungeheuerlich! „Was, es ist schon wieder Weihnachten? Die letzte Feier ist doch noch gar nicht so lange her …“ Er erinnerte sich mit Grauen an das vergangene Fest zurück.

„Zwölf Monate“, fiel ihm Nog ins Wort. „Es wird jährlich gefeiert, Onkel. Das ist bei den Menschen eben Tradition. Und wenn du denkst, dass hier übertrieben gefeiert wird, solltest du mal die Erde zu dieser Jahreszeit besuchen. Die Stromanbieter müssen zur Weihnachtszeit ein Vermögen auf der Erde verdienen. Ich habe noch nie so viele Leuchtdekorationen gesehen, wie im letzten Jahr in San Francisco. Diese Schneemänner hier“, er machte eine entsprechende Geste und deutete auf die Figuren, „und die paar Lichterketten, die hier und da hängen, sind wirklich nichts im Vergleich.“

Quark hatte bereits aufgehört seinem Neffen weiter zuzuhören, als dieser die Stromanbieter und den Verdienst eines Vermögens in Aussicht gestellt hatte. Sein Gehirn arbeitete längst auf Hochtouren, da er doch sicher auch irgendwie Profit mit diesem albernen Weihnachtsfest machen konnte. „Was noch ist auf der Erde typisch zu dieser Jahreszeit? Erzähl‘ mir alles, Nog.“ Er legte seinem Neffen einen verschwörerischen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn hinein in das Etablissement. Er würde es erst in zwei Stunden öffnen. Das ließ ihm genug Zeit, um mit Nogs Hilfe einen Plan auszuhecken, wie sie den Profit in den kommenden Wochen signifikant erhöhen konnten. Selbstverständlich würde Nog für sein Zutun nicht mehr als die üblichen zehn Prozent des erwirtschafteten Gewinns bekommen.

Treu, wie Nog seiner Familie gegenüber war, und vielleicht auch ein wenig naiv für einen Ferengi, erzählte er seinem Onkel alles, was er über die weihnachtliche Tradition der Menschen wusste. Von den vielen Speisen, über besondere Getränke bis hin zum Kaufrausch, dem die Menschen alljährlich verfielen, um ihren Liebsten Geschenke zu bereiten. Eigentlich gefiel Nog das Fest ganz gut. Er hatte in diesem Jahr sogar eine Kleinigkeit für seinen besten Freund Jake besorgt, der unbedingt Schriftsteller werden wollte. Es war ein Buch, das Tipps für angehende Autoren beinhaltete, und er hoffte, dass sich sein Freund darüber freuen würde. Die Geste des Schenkens gefiel Nog am besten an dem Fest der Menschen, auch wenn er nichts im Gegenzug zurück erwartete.

Quark ging im Geiste bereits die Möglichkeiten durch, die sich ihm boten. Es würde ihn einigen Aufwand kosten, nicht zuletzt musste er zunächst sein schwer erarbeitetes Latinum investieren, doch am Ende würde er sein Vermögen sicher verdreifachen können.

Und so kam es, dass von diesem Jahr an immer zur Weihnachtszeit besonders festliche Gerichte und Getränke auf Quarks Speisekarte standen, sein Etablissement war übertrieben weihnachtlich dekoriert, es drang irdische Weihnachtsmusik aus den Lautsprechern in seiner Bar, die Dabomädchen mussten knappe Elfenkostüme tragen und für die Holosuiten bot er eigene Weihnachtsszenarien an, die so manch einsamen Gast ein kleines Vermögen kosteten.

Alles in allem war das Weihnachtsfest gar nicht so übel, stellte Quark schließlich fest. Wenn nur dieser ekelhafte Gestank nicht wäre, der wochenlang durch die Station waberte.

 

~ fin


End file.
